Software applications today are frequently based on model-driven approaches. Model-driven approaches can be applied to database systems. For example, applications can be developed for execution within a database environment. However, allowing applications to run within the database environment can be problematic, particularly in situations where the applications have access to critical database resources. For example, if an application is not coded correctly, the application can cause errors within the database environment, which can affect all users of the database environment, which may affect customers, external applications that use the database, etc.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to validating application models.